1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a vehicle locating system, and in particular relates to a vehicle locating system having a hand-held transponder in communication with a vehicle-installed transponder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drivers of automobiles frequently have difficulty locating their vehicle after it has been parked in a parking lot, parking garage, or on the streets. This may be because they have forgotten where the vehicle is parked. The problem is exacerbated when there are a great many other vehicles parked within the same general area. Accordingly, there is a need for a device which may be carried by the driver upon exiting the vehicle which helps the driver relocate the vehicle at a later time.
A variety of electronic location devices are available. U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,920 to Chen appears to show a remote keypad device capable of activating a light or alarm to assist a user in locating a vehicle. However, Chen appears to show a device in which the light and sound emitting indicator is positioned within the vehicle itself, thereby limiting its usefulness to situations in which the vehicle is close enough to the user for emitted sound and light to be heard or seen by the user.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,556 to oh appears to show a remote control device for activating an alarm device placed inside an automobile to provide identification in a dark parking lot. However, Oh appears to be primarily directed to a system in which identification of a vehicle is possible by emission of light from an indicator within the vehicle itself, and hence, its usefulness is also limited to situations in which the vehicle is close enough to the user for emitted light to be seen by the user.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,758 to Bullock appears to show a vehicle locating system comprised of a remote unit suited to activate a vehicle-installed light source. Accordingly, Bullock is also unable to direct a user to a vehicle unless the user has an unobstructed view of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,931 to Mohr appears to show a remote tracking system comprised of a homing unit and a base unit for monitoring children. Mohr, however, appears to describe a system which is activated when the homing unit has moved a distance greater than the predetermined distance from the base unit, and hence is not well suited for determining the location of a vehicle.
None of these devices appear to show a vehicle locating system having a hand-held transponder in communication with a vehicle-installed transponder, wherein the hand-held transponder is capable of changing the period of emitted sound and flashing lights relative to the distance and direction of the vehicle-installed transponder.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.